


Mr. Perfect Comes To Visit

by outfightingtigers



Category: Mr. Men & Little Miss - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outfightingtigers/pseuds/outfightingtigers
Summary: Mr. Perfect visits Miss Shy.
Relationships: Mr. Perfect/Miss Shy
Kudos: 3





	Mr. Perfect Comes To Visit

A gentle rapping came from the front door of thimble cottage and it took every ounce of nerve to keep Little Miss Shy from diving beneath the table. She knew she should work up the courage to answer the door but believing it to be nothing more than the postman she stayed in her recliner and wished him away. Her hands wrung together when the knocking stopped and she waited, listening for the mail slot to open and a letter to be deposited but instead she was met with silence. A few minutes later another gentle rapping came, this time a bit more persistent, and she tentatively approached the navy blue door to peek through the window.

To her surprise (and horror) it wasn’t the postman at all but rather a Mister Man! _Ohh_ , she started to fret, _what did he want_? Again she tried to will him away only for the Mister Man to again gently knock at the door. By then almost half an hour had passed and he still hadn’t taken his leave…

She took a deep, calming breath. Maybe he only wanted to borrow some sugar for a cake he was baking…? Or perhaps he’d gotten some mail for her by mistake and was being neighborly… She began to fret again, worrying her hands together and quivering where she stood. The knocking at the door brought her out of her thoughts again and she gulped, hand shaking as she reached out to hesitantly turn the knob and open the door. At her doorstep stood a light blue Mister Man with lovely combed hair. Once he saw her he offered a wide, toothy grin. “H-hello, Mr. Perfect…” she said softly, stuttering over her words. Her mind raced, trying to find the most polite thing to say. “I-I’m so sorry for...the wait, I was...” She thought quickly, “I was taking a bath when you knocked.”

The grin on Mr. Perfect’s face lessened and he gave her a sorry look. “Oh! I’m terribly sorry, Miss Shy, what _imperfect_ timing…! I hope I didn’t interrupt you too much--”

“Oh, no…!” she interrupted him quickly, then was overcame with a wave of shame for having done so. Her voice lowered further to almost a whisper. “N-no, of course not, Mr. Perfect. W-would you like to come in for a moment?” She could have kicked herself for inviting him in but she couldn’t imagine that he was looking to stay long, right?

“Oh, I would _love_ to, Miss Shy, thank you!” And he stepped alongside her, moving into the cottage like it was his own home. Not really that he owned the place but more like he felt welcomed and invited. Still he only stood in the middle of the living room and admired the scenery while she closed the door behind him.

“Oh...n-no trouble at all, of course…” she whispered, putting a small hand to her mouth thoughtfully. She followed him in with a soft sigh. At least he was soft-spoken and well-mannered… He wasn’t quite as scary as the postman. She gestured towards a seat, trying her best to put on the facade of a lovely hostess. “Why d-don’t you take a seat, Mr. Perfect, would you like some tea…? I, um, I started brewing it before taking the bath…” She lied again.

Mr. Perfect wasted little time in sitting, politely crossing his legs and offering her a wide, happy smile. “Thank you, Miss Shy, how very _thoughtful_ of you! I would absolutely adore a cup of tea. Two sugars and _half_ a tablespoon of cream, if you please.”

She smiled in return, really his grins were quite contagious weren’t they? Then she scurried into the kitchen where there really was a kettle of tea already steeped. She busied herself setting up a silver platter with the kettle, a creamer pot, a sugar bowl, two sets of tea cups and a couple of teaspoons. She decided that maybe it was best for him to flavor his own tea rather than make a cup he might not enjoy. She took the platter and moved back into the living room where Mr. Perfect sat, still sitting with perfect posture. Miss Shy gently sat the platter down on the coffee table and poured them each a cup. “I’m sorry I didn’t a-add the sugar and cream myself… I don’t want to put too much or too little.”

Mr. Perfect laughed, “Not at all! How lovely of you.” he took a teaspoon in his thumb and forefinger to add two small spoons of sugar, then took the pot of cream to pour a small stream into the cup of herbal tea. It really was the perfect cup, and Miss Shy attempted to recreate it with her own. When they each had their cup she sat down gingerly in her recliner and looked at him on the chesterfield happily sipping his tea.

“Um…” she started shyly, but stopped to sip at her tea instead.

“Yes, Miss Shy?”

She scratched her nails across the porcelain of her cup, thumb rubbing over a painted on flower. “Um...Mr. Perfect… D-did you have any...business with me today?” she asked curiously. She didn’t often receive visitors without prior planning and almost all of her visitors were just Mr. Quiet.

Mr. Perfect didn’t hesitate, but he did take a sip of warm tea before replying. “Oh, no, I’m afraid not! I just happened to be in the neighborhood and thought it might to have a nice, quiet visit with you.” He gave her a disarming smile, but she only blinked slowly in response.

“But, Mr. Perfect… I live so far away from town. What business did you have out _here_?”

The look on Mr. Perfect’s face was priceless -- a lovely shade of dark blue tinged his cheeks, and he almost lost his grip on his cup. He hadn’t thought his excuse as thoroughly as he should have, or maybe he hadn’t expected her to question his visit at all. He cleared his throat and gave an almost...shy laugh himself. “Oh, my, well… I suppose I’m caught red-handed… I didn’t have any business at all, I’m afraid, Miss Shy, other than to visit you. I admit, a bit out of the way, but…”

“Y-you came all the way _here_ just to visit with _me_?” she squeaked, interrupting him again. The blush on Mr. Perfect’s face darkened, again he hadn’t expected her to question it. People rarely did.

“Y-yes--” he stuttered, his perfect exterior faltering just slightly but his grin was as dazzling as ever. He steadied himself and took a sip of tea to calm his nerves. “Is… I mean, rather, if you prefer I...I leave, Miss Shy…”

She went silent, watching Mr. Perfect stumble and blush wasn’t something she’d expected to see today. It was a rare sight, and her defenses were lowered further seeing that he wasn’t looking to force conversation. He was a quiet, polite Mister Man… She rubbed the pad of her finger over the rim of her tea cup. “Oh, no, no, I don’t mind th-the company at all… I-it’s only rare, that’s all. Nobody but Mr. Quiet or the postman comes to see me...” She offered a small smile and he seemed to relax.

“Really? That’s too bad, you’re lovely company.” he said slowly, testing the waters just a bit and was rewarded with a pleasant blush from Miss Shy this time. She giggled behind her tea cup and averted her eyes. Was he trying to flirt, or was he just being kind as usual? It was hard to tell sometimes with these Mister Men… “Perhaps I should pay you a visit more often.” he said boldly, then cleared his throat. “That is, of course, if you’d have me…”

It took Miss Shy a few moments to reply this time, and she hid her blushing face behind the tea cup once more. “Oh, I think I-I would like that, very much Mr. Perfect…” she said. They both smiled, and after the awkwardness before began to speak quietly amongst each other well into the evening.


End file.
